Paulo
Paulo ist einer der Überlebenden des Mittelteils des Flugzeuges. Vor dem Absturz *Bis jetzt gibt es keinerlei Informationen zu Paolo vor dem Absturz. Auf der Insel not to go to The Pearl]] Zum ersten Mal erschien Paulo als Eko zum Strandlager zurückgebracht wurde. Er hörte Lockes Rede wie auch Nikki, Charlie, Hurley und Claire, als Locke alle ermutigte, dass sie Jack, Kate und Sawyer finden würden. Später, als er mit den Golfschlägern Kiwis ins Meer hinaus schlug, lieh er Desmond en 5er-Eisen und sagte dass er es nie benutze. (Desmond benutzte den Schläger um einenBlitzableiter zu basteln.) Paolo hat außerdem angedeutet das es ihm nicht ausmachen würde wenn Desmond im Dschungel sterben würde. He headed off to the Pearl with the group of Locke, Desmond, Nikki, Sayid, (and eventually Eko) after John invited anyone who wanted to come along. Nikki, who saw this as a chance to become more included in the "core group" of survivors, convinced Paulo to come along. When the sounds of the "Monster" were heard, Paulo and the rest of the group ran out to find a dying Eko. Trivia *Paulo is a common name in Portuguese-speaking countries like Brazil. (The actor is Brazilian). Theories * May be the love interest for Nikki. * May be Brazilian or a Portuguese speaker, just like the actor. ** Language may be a plot point that ties in with Penelope's Portuguese-speaking researchers at the Listening Station. * The name Paulo may refer to the apostle Paul, since Paulo is how this apostle is known in Portuguese speaking countries. Paul was not formerly one of the Twelve Apostles and he claimed he was appointed by the resurrected Jesus, and according to Christian faith, anyone who had received a mission from God, or Christ, to man could be called 'Apostle'. Many historians maintain that Paul and Peter certainly disagreed on the extent of Paul's authority as an Apostle, with Peter maintaining Paul was not one of those chosen by Jesus, or by his chosen after his death. ** This may allude to the fact that Paulo has only appeared later on the show. * Holds a certain amount of bitterness towards the 'main' castaways. * Might be one of the Others. ** This could be the reason Paulo seems concerned when Hurley returns to camp in without Jack, Sawyer, Michael and Kate. He is worried because maybe he was assigned by the Others to keep a low profile and spy on the 'main' survivors. This would explain why we have not seen much of him. ** But if Paulo is one of the Others, it is most likely he would know about the plot to capture Jack, Sawyer, and Kate. *The jersey he wears in is not of any Brazilian professional team, unless its an alternate version of a Fluminense (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fluminense_Football_Club) jersey. Fluminense is a popular team in Rio de Janeiro. If it is a Fluminense jersey, it might mean that he is a native of Rio. Offene Fragen * Was hat er getan seit das Flugzeug auf der Insel abgestürzt ist? * Was machte er in Australien? * Warum flog er nach Los Angeles? * Wie/was ist seine Beziehung zu Nikki? Galerie Image:Paulo.jpg| Image:Paulo2.jpg| Nikki Nikki Nikki